


Momento caldo

by Rota



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Si sveglia come punto da un sogno, gli occhi che vagano su una superficie bianca e lontana che riesce dopo qualche secondo a identificare come il soffitto del salotto di casa propria.





	Momento caldo

* **Prompt** : Coccole sotto il kotatsu  
* **Coppia** : IwaOi (Haikyu!!)

  
  
  
 

Si sveglia come punto da un sogno, gli occhi che vagano su una superficie bianca e lontana che riesce dopo qualche secondo a identificare come il soffitto del salotto di casa propria. Qualcosa di ben diverso dal piacevole calore del maglione pesante, invernale, lo avvolge, e quando appena appena volta il capo di lato ne capisce la natura e la provenienza.  
Ma al suo minimo movimento anche Tooru, avvinghiato al suo fianco, dà segni di risvegliarsi da un sonno che lo aveva preso prima a tradimento: lo deduce dai capelli tutti scompigliati, liberi e ribelli, e dall’assoluta mancanza di eleganza dei suoi arti - come se davvero ne avesse mai posseduta una.  
Ha già il suo nome sulle labbra, ancora prima di aprire le palpebre.  
Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan. Lo chiama così, con voce impastata e due sbadigli a impedirgli il resto. Lascia che si accomodi meglio con il viso contro la propria spalla, senza spostarsi nuovamente. Il kotetsu è caldo e i cuscini sotto la sua schiena morbidi, piacevoli.  
Piega solo il braccio verso la sua schiena, in modo da sfiorarlo con le dita, e lui tutto si tende a quella carezza senza nascondere un piccolo sorriso di soddisfazione.  
Hajime non può neanche dar la colpa al sonno, perché è fin troppo consapevole della presenza dell’altro contro di sé. Gli piace, d’altronde.  
C’è un vago profumo di mandarino nell’aria, che si eleva dalle bucce arancioni lasciate sul piccolo tavolo; ma qualcuno dev’essere entrato a spegnere la televisione, perché non sente alcun rumore e alcun brusio - solo il respiro di lui, calmo e tranquillo, rilassato in sua presenza.  
Così, in uno stato di dormiveglia che lo fa ancora scivolare sempre più in nell’incoscienza, può lentamente assaporare una sensazione di totale e appagata soddisfazione.


End file.
